Fil de forum:Discussions et Hypothèses - Sabaody Park/@comment-24586425-20180309145500/@comment-27081179-20180314231826
BENGBENG NO MI a écrit : Salut les amis X) (2 mars 2018) Here is my summary for Color Walk 8 including Oda's message and interview which was on sale today. Oda talked with Katsuya Terada in the interview. Oda: I was eager to become a mangaka since childhood. One day, I was shocked to read a message from a famous expert mangaka, who wrote, "You can enjoy drawing manga at most as long as you draw it as hobby. People shouldn't become professional mangaka." As someone who wanted to become mangaka, I felt angry to read that message. "How dare you advised others not to become mangaka despite the fact that you enjoy your living as a professional mangaka!!" Forgive my rudeness to that great mangaka since I was just a kid. Then, I became mangaka. I'd like to tell the great mangaka who already passed away, "I knew it. Mangaka is a really enjoyable job." I can't neccesarily confirm my words about it since manga industry changes as the time goes by, but I can at least say that it is thanks to my audience that I'm enjoying my mangaka life now. This is my 8th illustration book! Thank you so much for always supporting me. Eiichiro Pda Translation for the interview between Oda and Katsuya Terada. - Oda thinks he already drew most of what he wanted to draw in color spreads, which worries him recently. - Oda has been reading Jump since 8/9 years old where "Kinnikuman", "Fist of the North Star" and "Captain Tsubasa" was serialized. - Oda is hooked on collecting digital brush tools. Finally he has found his favorite one. Recently he drew some illustrations in Jump in digital. Oda is impressed that digital drawing tools have improved so much that he sometimes can't see the difference in illustrations drawn by digital and non-digital. - Oda enjoys "time lapse drawing" function in iPad Pro. About ONE PIECE manga chapter including color spreads, Oda keeps in mind not to draw them digitally. - Oda can draw better drawings when he is busy, but one day he drew boobs in Luffy's body when he stayed awake all night. (This episode was mentioned in an interview in 2002 as well.) - Oda admits that his favorite faces in real world are the same as what he wants to draw in manga. - Oda is wondering these days how many years he can give his full power to his work. He says one of the reason he approved the live adaptation project in Hollywood was that he thought it would be the "final opportunity" considering his stamina. Oda thought he will not have enough stamina to have complicated meetings with foreign staffs after several (2-9) years. https://youtu.be/2S7UXsTQ5Ew _________________ I visited Tokyo ONE PIECE Tower which started distributing volume 333 today. Here is my summary for volume 333. Oda's interview with GReeeeN, Japanese vocal group - Oda loves sending funny pics/videos to his friends via smartphone app. - Oda says, "When you find interesting predictions on internet, I'd appreciate it if you don't tell me about it. If the prediction hits the nail on the head, I don't feel like using that idea anymore. *According to editors' talk show last summer, Oda told his editor to tell what predictions audience have. Oda tried to go beyond their ideas. Maybe Oda changed his mind now.. - Oda offers GReeeeN that he is prepared to tell them about future story of ONE PIECE, but they instantly decline it. - Oda's request: How about making a song about Senor Pink? - GreeeeN says, "This world will be peaceful if everyone reads ONE PIECE!!" Oda replies, "Your conclusion is totally unexpected for me (laugh)! But they are pirates, right?" GreeeeN keeps talking eloquently how ONE PIECE is important for real life. Oda says,"If I talk too much about it, kids might feel hard to start reading OP, so I'm fine as long as OP is a good way to kill time. (laugh)" Small SBS - Nami, Sanji, Chopper and Brook's signatures for Bartolomeo are revealed. - Characters' birthdays again.. Editor Naito complained in a small voice via live streaming recently that the business style where people can't get extra volumes (0, 333, 777 and 1000) unless they visit specific places (Tokyo Tower, theater) is kinda dirty. "Live Attraction Phantom" script including spoiler Anne has a Devil Fruit ability of creating phantoms. She asks Luffy if he wants to meet Ace again. In the original script, Luffy fights with Ace and cries loudly with joy that he can meet him again. But Oda fixed the script: Luffy declines Anne's offer to meet Ace. Luffy feels "someone" is assisting him during the fight with an enemy. Nami "What's up?" Luffy "Was someone with me during the fight?" Zoro "Nope." Luffy "I felt as if my shoulder touched someone... But, whatever!!" In short, Luffy doesn't notice Ace in Oda's script. In his script, Ace shows up only after all casts left the stage. He asks audience to take care of Luffy (same line with chapter 159) and the show finishes. Au plaisir de vous lire les amis. ?8) Here is my summary for Color Walk 8 including Oda's message and interview which was on sale today. Oda talked with Katsuya Terada in the interview. Voici un résumé pour la 8ème livre d'illustration de one piece comprennant des messages d'Oda et un résumé concernant la vente de celle ci. Oda est interviewer par Katsuya Terada. Oda: I was eager to become a mangaka since childhood. One day, I was shocked to read a message from a famous expert mangaka, who wrote, "You can enjoy drawing manga at most as long as you draw it as hobby. People shouldn't become professional mangaka." Oda : J'ai voulu devenir mangaka dès mon enfance. Un jour, Je fus choqué en lisant un message d'un célèbre mangaka disant "Tu peux aimer dessiner des mangas cepedant aussi longtemps que tu dessines c'est juste un Hobby. Personne ne devrait devenir mangaka. Oda : As someone who wanted to become mangaka, I felt angry to read that message. "How dare you advised others not to become mangaka despite the fact that you enjoy your living as a professional mangaka!!" Forgive my rudeness to that great mangaka since I was just a kid. Oda : Comme j'étais quelqu'un qui voulait devenir mangaka, je me sentais en colère en lisant ce message. "Comment oser conseiller les autres de ne pas devenir mangaka alors que tuaime ta vie de mangaka professionnel!" Pardonnez mon impolitesse mais comment être d'accord alors que j'avais voulu être mangaka depuis mon enfance. Then, I became mangaka. I'd like to tell the great mangaka who already passed away, "I knew it. Mangaka is a really enjoyable job." Alors, je suis devenu mangaka. J'aimerais dire à ce super mangaka qui est aujourd'hui décédé : "Je le savais. Mangaka est vraiment un super boulot." I can't neccesarily confirm my words about it since manga industry changes as the time goes by, but I can at least say that it is thanks to my audience that I'm enjoying my mangaka life now. Je ne peux pas vraiment confirmer mes propos car depuis, l'industrie du manga a changé au fil des années, mais je peux au moins dire que c'est grâce à mon audience que j'aime ma vie de mangaka aujourd'hui. This is my 8th illustration book! Thank you so much for always supporting me. C'est le 8ème livre d'illustration! Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez de me supporter. Eiichiro Oda Translation for the interview between Oda and Katsuya Terada. Traduction de l'interview entre Oda et Katsuya Terada. - Oda thinks he already drew most of what he wanted to draw in color spreads, which worries him recently. '- Oda pense qu'il a déjà dessiné plus de dessins en couleur qu'il souhaitait partager, ça l'inquiète en ce moment.' - Oda has been reading Jump since 8/9 years old where "Kinnikuman", "Fist of the North Star" and "Captain Tsubasa" was serialized. '- Oda a commencé à lire jump depuis qu'il avait 8/9ans dans lequel se trouvait des mangas comme "kinnikuman", "Fist of the North Star" et "Captain Tsubasa" par exemple.' - Oda is hooked on collecting digital brush tools. Finally he has found his favorite one. Recently he drew some illustrations in Jump in digital. Oda is impressed that digital drawing tools have improved so much that he sometimes can't see the difference in illustrations drawn by digital and non-digital. '- Oda est à fond dans la collection "d'outils permettant de dessiner par ordinateur" (je ne sais pas trop comment le traduire). Finalement, il a trouvé ce qu'il préférait. Il fait recemment des illustrations dans jump grâce à du numérique (un ordinateur?). Oda est impressionné de tout ce que le dessin numérique lui permet de faire au point que parfois il ne peut pas faire la différence entre un dessin dessiné au numérique et à la main.' - Oda enjoys "time lapse drawing" function in iPad Pro. About ONE PIECE manga chapter including color spreads, Oda keeps in mind not to draw them digitally. '- Oda aime la fonction "time lapse drawing" une fonctionnalité de l'Ipad Pro (note perso : ne prennez pas exemple sur lui, prennez Android ;) ). A propos des chapitres de one piece dont les "couvertures" (note perso : je crois dans le contexte que ça veut dire plus ça que propagation de couleur XD ), Oda garde dans son esprit de ne pas utiliser le numérique.' - Oda can draw better drawings when he is busy, but one day he drew boobs in Luffy's body when he stayed awake all night. (This episode was mentioned in an interview in 2002 as well.) '- Oda peut dessiner mieux quand il est occupé, mais un jour il a dessiné des seins (Note perso : Ai-je bien traduit??? XD) au corps de Luffy quand il avait fait nuit blanche. (cet épisode a été mentionné lors d'une interview comme bon.)' - Oda admits that his favorite faces in real world are the same as what he wants to draw in manga. '- Oda admet que les côtés (?) (visage?) qu'il préfère dans la vrai vie sont les même qu'il veut dessiné en manga.' - Oda is wondering these days how many years he can give his full power to his work. He says one of the reason he approved the live adaptation project in Hollywood was that he thought it would be the "final opportunity" considering his stamina. Oda thought he will not have enough stamina to have complicated meetings with foreign staffs after several (2-9) years. '- Oda se demande parfois, combien d'année il pourra continuer à fond son travail. Il a dit à quelqu'un que la raison de pourquoi il approuvait les adaptations live des projets d'Hollywood était parce qu'il pensait que ça constiturait "l'opportunité final" de se prouver son endurance. Oda pense que sa forme risque de compliquer les rencontres avec des personnes à l'étranger dans quelques années (entre 2 et 9ans).' https://youtu.be/2S7UXsTQ5Ew _________________ I visited Tokyo ONE PIECE Tower which started distributing volume 333 today. Here is my summary for volume 333. J'ai visité la tour de ONE PIECE à Tokyo qui commence à distribuer le volume 333 aujourd'hui. Voici un résumé du volume 333. Oda's interview with GReeeeN, Japanese vocal group Interview de Oda avec GreeeeN, le group des voix japonnais (animé?) - Oda loves sending funny pics/videos to his friends via smartphone app. '- Oda adore envoyer des images/videos rigolotes à ses amis grâce aux applications de smartphone.' - Oda says, "When you find interesting predictions on internet, I'd appreciate it if you don't tell me about it. If the prediction hits the nail on the head, I don't feel like using that idea anymore. '- Oda dit, "Quand je trouve une prédiction intéressante sur internet, j'aime bien y réfléchir. Si la prédiction continue à me trotter dans ma tête, je me demande si je ne pourrais pas l'utiliser plus tard. "' According to editors' talk show last summer, Oda told his editor to tell what predictions audience have. D'après les editeurs l'été dernier, Oda leur avait parlé des prédiction qu'il avait eu de son audience. ''' Oda tried to go beyond their ideas. Maybe Oda changed his mind now.. '''Oda essaye d'aller au delà de leur idée cependant il a peut être changé d'avis - Oda offers GReeeeN that he is prepared to tell them about future story of ONE PIECE, but they instantly decline it. '- Oda avoue à GReeeeN qu'il est près à leur dire à propos de la suite de one piece mais ils ont directement refusé.' - Oda's request: How about making a song about Senor Pink? '- Oda a une requête : Pourrait on faire une chansson à propose de Senor Pink?' - GreeeeN says, "This world will be peaceful if everyone reads ONE PIECE!!" Oda replies, "Your conclusion is totally unexpected for me (laugh)! But they are pirates, right?" GreeeeN keeps talking eloquently how ONE PIECE is important for real life. Oda says,"If I talk too much about it, kids might feel hard to start reading OP, so I'm fine as long as OP is a good way to kill time. (laugh)" '- GreeeeN dit, "Le monde serait un monde totalement en paix si tout le monde lisait ONE PIECE". Oda répondit "Ta conclusions est totalement inatendu pour moi (rire)! Mais ils sont des pirates, heins?" GreeeeN continue à dire de manière éloquente comment one piece est important pour la vraie vie. Oda répondit "Si je parle plus à propos de ça, Les enfants auront du mal (ou auront une forte impression, j'ai du mal à traduire ça et la flemme de regarder sur internet) à commencer à lire one piece, alors je me sens bien aussi longtemps que OP est un bon moyen de tuer le temps"' Small SBS Petit SBS - Nami, Sanji, Chopper and Brook's signatures for Bartolomeo are revealed. '- les signatures de Nami, Sanji, Chopper et Brook's pour Bartolomeo ont été révélés.' - Characters' birthdays again.. '- Encore les anniversaires des personnages.' Editor Naito complained in a small voice via live streaming recently that the business style where people can't get extra volumes (0, 333, 777 and 1000) unless they visit specific places (Tokyo Tower, theater) is kinda dirty. L'éditeur Naito se plaint dans une petite voix via un live sur internet recemment que le style de business où les personnes ne pouvait pas obtenir les volumes extras (0, 333, 777 et 1000) sans qu'ils aient visité des endroits spécufiques (Tokyo Tower, theater) est un peu dégueulasse. "Live Attraction Phantom" script including spoiler "L'attraction Fantôme Live" possède un script possèdant un spoiler. Anne has a Devil Fruit ability of creating phantoms. She asks Luffy if he wants to meet Ace again. In the original script, Luffy fights with Ace and cries loudly with joy that he can meet him again. Anne a un FDD lui permettant de créer des fantômes. Elle demande à Luffy s'il veut de nouveau rencontrer Ace. Dans le script original, Luffy se bat avec Ace et pleur brullament et avec joie car il peut le rencontrer encore. But Oda fixed the script: Luffy declines Anne's offer to meet Ace. Luffy feels "someone" is assisting him during the fight with an enemy. Mais Oda rectifit le scripts : Luffy décline l'offre de Anne de rencontrer Ace. Luffy sent quelqu'un est entrain de l'aider durant son combat contre un ennemis Nami "What's up?" Luffy "Was someone with me during the fight?" Zoro "Nope." Luffy "I felt as if my shoulder touched someone... But, whatever!!" Nami "Quoi de neuf?" Luffy : "Quelqu'un était avec moi durant le combat?" Zoro "Non." Luffy "J'ai senti comment si quelqu'un m'avait touché l'épaule... Mais, peu importe!!" In short, Luffy doesn't notice Ace in Oda's script. In his script, Ace shows up only after all casts left the stage. He asks audience to take care of Luffy (same line with chapter 159) and the show finishes. Dans ce passage, Luffy n'a pas remarqué Ace dans le script d'Oda. Dans ce script, Ace se montre seulement après que tout les éléments de l'arc soit terminé. Il demande de prendre soin de Luffy (même ligne que le chapitre 159) et finit par se montrer '-------------------------------------' Plus d'une heure de traduction et enfin terminé!!! :D Bonne lecture :) Remarque : Je n'ai pas un excellent niveau en anglais donc n'hésitez pas si vous voyez des fautes de traduction.